What The Heart Wants
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! She didn't know she was protecting him and he didn't know why she was protecting him. But what they don't understand is that one night is going to change their life forever. Sin
1. Chapter 1

What The Heart Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

Chapter 1

This story is written for Daphne.  I want to thank her for always helping me with ideas and just really encouragement.  Hopefully you will like the story that I wrote.

She didn't know why she was helping him or even why she cared what happened to him. Her loyalty should be to them not to him. 

Jason was part of her life for many years.  She was going to spend the rest of her life with him.  So why did she betray him for a stranger?

"Sam," said a voice.  She turned and looked at Ian staring at her in the car.   "Remind me again why you are helping me."

_How was she supposed to answer that? When she doesn't even know the answer to it_, she thought to himself.  

"Because I know that you didn't do what they said that you did."

"But I did, Sam."  Ian responded with regret in his voice. 

She looked into his eyes and saw sadness in them.  For some reason she knew that it wasn't just because of Michael. 

"What if I told you that I have proof that you didn't do it?"

"I would tell you that you are a liar."

Sam laughed at him slightly. "I have lied many times before, but I'm not lying right now."

"Why do you care about me so much, Sam?" he asked. 

 She sighed. "I don't know.  So do you want to know what I found out?"

He stopped the car.   "Get out of the car now."

 She stared at him with this confused look on her face.   "I told you that I have evidence that you are innocent and you don't care."

"Just get of the car before I destroy your life," he yelled.  

"I'm not easily destroyed.  I have been through enough in my life  that one person like you can't destroy me, "  Sam responded. 

  He looked at her.  He loved how feisty and strong she was, but he knew that if he let her stay here with him that she was going to be destroyed like what happened the love of his love.  He couldn't let that happen to Sam, he wouldn't.

"Get out.  I didn't ask you to join me.  I didn't ask you to tell me that Jason wants to kill me.   I didn't ask you to do any of this.  So just get out of my car now."

 She stared at him.  "I hope to god that Jason kills you," she said as she opened the door and got out of the car.

6666666

_She was even beautiful when she was angry_, he thought as he kicked out of the car.

  He knew that she was trying to save him, but what she didn't realize that there was no saving him.  He did the worse things ever.  He has done many bad things in his life, but that was the worse thing that he could ever do.  He deserve to die, but he couldn't let them killed her too. 

He just couldn't, he didn't know exactly what he felt about her, but one thing he knew was that she was a one of kind and he would never forget her.

He still remembers when she came to his apartment and told him that Jason was going to kill him tonight.  He still doesn't understand why she did that.

Why would she risk her life to save his?

Now Jason Morgan is after her because she betrayed him for me.  It was happening again, he was destroying someone who he really cared about that is why he had to kick her out of the car. He just let her stay here with him and watch the woman that he could possibly love get destroy because of him.

6666

_I risked my life for him and he kicks me out of the car. To think that I was starting to think that maybe he was just misunderstood. I was definitely wrong, Sam thought to himself._

She still remembers the night that she heard Jason and Sonny talking about killing Ian.   She stills doesn't understand why her first thought was to run to Ian and tell him what she heard.  She realizes now that maybe that wasn't a good idea.

She knows that he is innocent, but he won't even listen to her about it.  Before she went to Ian's, she went to the police station and heard conversation that made her realize that he wasn't the one that hurt Michael. 

But as soon as she went to Ian's, he just dismisses her like she was a nobody.

_Isn't that how everybody treats me,_ she thought to herself.   She then suddenly heard a shot which bought her back to reality. She started to run as fast as she could, not realizing that she was already shot.

_6666_

Ian was driving when a woman walked right in front of the road.  _ Damn_, he thought to himself.  He then saw the woman collapsed right onto the road.

He stopped the car and as he got out of the car, he realized he knew who it was.   No, this can't be happening, he yelled as he run to her side and saw that it was definitely Sam McCall and she was bleeding.

 He grabbed her and she looked at him.  "I.a...n..." she said, quietly. 

She then started to close her eyes.   "Sam, don't fall asleep. You need stay awake, I'm going to get you help.  I'm not going to let you die."

"It hurts, "she said as she closed her eyes.  

He touched her face. "You can't die on me.  I'm falling in love with you, Sam McCall. I'm not going to lose you like I lost Trina. I will not let that happen "he said, as he placed her on the back seat.

He then picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.  "Hey Patrick, it's me Ian.  I need your help."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

What The Heart Wants

Chapter 2

Ian wasn't a patient man, he never has been and waiting for Patrick to show up was killing him. He looked towards the bed where Sam was lying. As soon as he got off the phone with Patrick, he stopped at the nearest hotel. He walked over to the bed and touched her face. "I told you to not help me."

He flashed back to earlier that night

_"What are you doing here?" he yelled as he saw that Sam was standing by his car._

_"I figure that you wouldn't let me in your place since you just kick me out of your place less than a hour ago."_

_"So why are you here, Sam?" _

_ She laughed slightly. " Jason and Sonny found out that I told you that they were going to kill you and now they are after me. "_

_"They won't hurt you, Sam." _

_She sighed as she walked over to him. "Jason threatened my life once before. I heard the exact same words tonight. "_

_"But how did they find out? You just told me nearly an hour ago. "Ian questioned her._

_"They have been following you, Ian. Max told me that he had to tell Jason that he heard us talking._

_"But we were inside?" Ian said, when suddenly he figure it out."_

_"They bugged my place."_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ian snapped out of his thoughts, and run towards the door.

"It's about time," he said, as he opened the door and saw Patrick standing in front of him.

"What did you do now, Ian?" he asked.

Ian sighed. "I don't have time for this. She needs our help."

Patrick walked into the hotel, and saw Sam McCall lying on the bed. Patrick turned around and looked at him. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She was shot, and before you ask I didn't shot her. "

Patrick nodded, as he handed the supplies to Ian. "Do you want me to help you or are we going to stand here and just talk like a bunch of girls?"

&

Later,

"You really should get her to the hospital." Patrick responded.

Ian sighed. "We can't do that."

Ian looked at Patrick. "Thanks for helping me Patrick. I know that you heard what..."

Patrick stopped Ian before he could say anymore. " They are just rumors."

_I wish they were,_ Ian thought to himself. If only Patrick realize exactly what kind of friend Ian really was.

Ian walked over to Patrick. "You didn't see me or Sam. I am know that you aren't going to rat me out to the police. "

Patrick walked towards the door. "What happened to you?" he asked. "You weren't ever this dangerous."

"I was, Patrick. You just didn't know."

The night that Trina die was the night that Ian Devlin changed.

Patrick hugged Ian. "Just take care of yourself, and take care of her too. She's not as innocent as she looks," he said, with a grin.

"I know that," Ian said, with a smile, as he looked at Sam lying on the bed.

Patrick was about to leave the hotel when Ian stopped him. "Patrick, do me a favor?"

Patrick nodded. " Go home and tell Robin exactly how you feel about her. Tell her that you don't want her to raise your baby on her own that you want to do with her."

"Getting soft on me, are we, Ian?" Ian glanced at his friend. "I was in your situation once, Patrick. I made the wrong choice and lost something that I'm never going to get back. Don't make the same mistake that I made."

"What are you talking about?" Patrick questioned Ian.

"Just trust me that I know what I am talking about. " Patrick nodded as he left the hotel.

&

Later,

Sam was slowly starting to wake up, Ian walked over to her. "Lucky," she said, as she sat up and leaned over and kissed him.

Ian knew that she was thinking of someone else, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the kiss. He dreamt of kissing her ever since he first saw her, but he never realize that she was this good. A good man would stop her, but he was definitely not a good man.

"Make love to me, Lucky."

That is when Ian knew that he had to stop, he couldn't keep going. "Sam, you need to rest. "

She looked at Ian. "It hurts,"

"I know it does," Ian said, as he walked over to the table and handed her a glass of water and some pills.

"Take these." he said. She did what he said and took them

" Ian was here. Where did he go?" she asked. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

He smiled to himself, as he touched her face. "Just lay back now, Sam. Ian is fine; nobody is going to hurt him."

She nodded, as she lay back on the bed. She started to close her eyes. He touched her face as she started to fall asleep. She was so beautiful, he knew that he shouldn't have let her kissed him, but it just felt so right. If he was a different man, he would definitely be with her.

He's not a man that deserve someone like Sam McCall. She deserved so much better than me.

_Max stood in Sam's apartment. "Jason knows that you told Ian that they are after him." Max looked at Sam. "I always liked you, Sam. I'm telling you as a friend. Jason and Sonny want to kill you for helping Ian. I'm only telling you so you have time to get out of here. If they ever find out that I told you I will be dead too."_

_"Don't worry, Max." Sam said, as she walked over to the door, and opened it. "Nobody will know who told me." Max nodded, as he walked out of her apartment. So many emotions went through her head at that moment mostly anger. _

"Wake up, Sam," Ian said, as he saw that she was screaming in her sleep. She looked at him. "Ian?"

He smiled to himself. At least she knows who I am now.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are in a hotel room. I couldn't stitch you up in the car, could I?" Ian said, with a grin.

"You stitch me up?" she asked.

"I couldn't let you bleed to death could I?"

She then remembers getting out of the car and getting shot. "I thought you didn't care about me that is why you want me to leave."

"It is because I care about you that I want you to leave." Ian said, as he sat down next to her.

She looked at him. "You are a very mysterious man."

"That is the way I like it."

He then looked at her. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

She sighed. "It was nothing." He knew that it was nothing, but he knew Sam well enough to know that she was stubborn and wouldn't tell him.

"We are going to stay here tonight and then I'm going to leave you here and you are going to go home. If I'm gone, Jason won't want to kill you."

She stood up and as she stood up, she collapsed into his arms.

"Not so fast, Sam. You were shot remember."

"It's not the first time that Jason threatened my life. I'm leaving town with you. "

He stared at her. " You have a family back in Port Charles, this is not just leaving town, this is being on the run. You can't ever talk to them ever again. If you go with me, it might be the worse thing that you ever did in your life."

"I'm stronger than you think. I know how to handle myself in bad situations; I probably could teach you a few things."

" I bet you could."

Ian sighed as he glanced at Sam. He was falling more in love with her, and that wasn't good for either of them. He couldn't love her, he just couldn't.

To be continued!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning,

Sam slowly started to wake up; she looked to her side and saw Ian sitting next to her. It wasn't a dream, he was here with her.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, could I?" he said.

She glanced at him. "You must have hit your head last night because I'm coming with you remember. You're not the only one that has something trying to kill you. I got shot because Jason Morgan was trying to kill me."

"No you got shot because of me, Sam. You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't tell me that Jason wanted to kill me. You nearly die because of it."

_Just like Trina die because of me. It should of be me,_ he thought to himself.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I come to your place and told you about it. I'm a big girl." Sam said, sternly as she sat up.

"Are we going to leave now, or are we going to let Jason find us?" she said.

Sam sighed. She never thought that Jason would ever try to kill her, but she realized that that is exactly what Jason does, he kill and asked questions later.

"Ok then. But first I need to make sure that your wound is ok," he said. She laid back down on the bed and he lift her shirt up and took the bandage off and walked over to the table and grabbed a bandage and put a new one. "All better."

"Thank you doctor for making a house call," she said, with a laugh.

He smiled at her. He loved when she laughs, he loves everything about her and he knew that was wrong.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Let's get going," she said, as she opened the door and saw a police car standing there.

She closed the door behind her.

"There's a police car outside, Ian. There is no way that we are going to be able to get out of here."

He looked at her. "You need to trust me."

"I do," Sam said. She didn't know why she trust him, but for some reason she did. He made her feel special and that is something that she hasn't experienced for a very long time.

He grabbed a hold of her and opened the door and held a gun to her side.

"I will kill her if you don't let me go," Ian said, with this anger in his voice. If Sam didn't see the way that he was with her in the hotel room, she would actually think that he would want to hurt her.

"Don't do this, Ian," Lucky said, as he moved towards him. "Don't hurt her."

"Lucky…. Just go." Sam yelled.

"Shut up, Sam." Ian said, as he moved towards his car.

"You are going to let me leave without any of you following me. If you don't, she's dead, you hear me," he said.

"You don't need Sam."

"I do need Sam. "Ian yelled. "She's coming with me."

He whispered into Sam's ear. " Just run. Meet me later,"

Sam hit Ian in the chest. " I'm not going to let you hurt me," she said, as she run as fast as she could into Lucky's arms.

Ian stared at Sam. A part of him hopes that she stays with Lucky.  
He was the type of man that Sam should be with, not him. He doesn't deserve love not after what happened to his wife.

888888

It was about 10 minutes before Ian saw Sam again. He drove around in a circle waiting for her.

He opened the door. "Why didn't you just stay with the cop and told me about Jason. He would protect you."

"And leave you to do this on your own. I don't think so, Dr. Devlin. You might think that I have never done this before, but I have. I have disappeared many times before, I'm an expert of it," Sam said, as she got into the car.

"So how exactly did you get away from the cop?" he asked.

"Lucky doesn't realize that I'm gone yet. I asked to use the bathroom and run as fast as I could. I thought you left without me."

"I thought about it, but I changed my mind. Don't make me regret that decision," Ian said, looking at her with this grin on his face.

She looked at him. "Do you even know where we are going?" she asked.

"As far away from here as I can," he said.

She moved closer to him, for a minute he thought that she was going to kiss him, but she just hugged him. "Thanks for saving my life."

"I'm a doctor that is what I'm supposed to do."

" You know it more than that. You could have left me on the road but you didn't. You like me admit it," she said, playfully.

He smiled at him. "Maybe or maybe I'm just using you," he said.

" I could be doing the exact same thing. You just don't know," she said, with a grin, as she touched her side. She yelled in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It just hurts," Sam said. "But it is nothing, it's just a gunshot wound, I've had those before,"

Ian could tell that there was more to Sam then he ever knew about and there was a part of him that wanted to know everything about her, but he couldn't fall in love with her. He was going to get her away from Port Charles and then he would never see her again, and that is the right thing to do.

What Ian doesn't realize that something the heart has a whole different plan.

88888

"What do you mean Sam's gone?" Alexis yelled at Lucky at the police station.

"I got her away from Ian. She then needed to use the bathroom and the next minute she was gone. I have no clue where she is."

Alexis sighed. "She probably went off with Ian. Do you have any idea why she would be helping him and why she went run away with him?"

Lucky shakes his head. "I have no clue, but I will do whatever I can do to find Sam."

Alexis nodded, as she walked away from Lucky. She wasn't going to leave this up to Lucky. She was going to find her daughter. She lost many years with Sam once before, she wasn't going to do again and she knew exactly who could help her.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Luke, it's me, Alexis. I need a favor,"

88888

Four hours later,

They had decided to stop a small town about 4 hours outside of Port Charles. She had a feeling that Ian had been to this town before.

"Ian," Sam said, as she walked up to him, who was staring at a house.

"Why are you staring at his house?"

"I used to live here a very long time ago."

"You lived here before? " Sam asked "What made you want to come back here? Do you have family here?" she asked.

"I would like to know too. Ian Devlin, you don't belong here. I lost my sister because of you. You killed her. Tell me why the hell you are doing here and who the hell is this person?" a woman said, who had just walked up to them.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

What The Heart Wants

Author's Note: Lucky and Sam broke up like they did on the show, but got back together once he rescued her from Diego.

Chapter 4

Ian turned and faced the woman standing in front of him. "I don't know who this Ian person, but that is not me."

She stared at him. "I know it is you. Trina is dead because of you.You don't belong here. Get out of here."

The woman said, as she moved closer to him

Sam turned to the woman. "I'm sorry about what happened to Trina, but my husband has nothing to do with that. So you move away from my husband before I have to fight you for him."

The woman turned to Sam. "If you don't leave him, you will end up like my sister did and that is dead." the women yelled.

Sam walked over to Ian and placed her arms around him.

"I love my husband, whose name is Thomas…. His name isn't Ian. "

Ian looked at Sam. "Thanks sweetie, I'm sure that this woman is just mistaken.

The woman looked at Ian and looked into his eyes. She knew that he knew who she was. "Thomas, you have a great woman here, I hope that you treat her well."

"He's the best," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

Ian was taken back by what Sam had just did, he knew that the kiss wasn't real, but that didn't meant that it didn't effect him.

Sam looked at him and grinned.

He smiled at him. "Let's go, Samantha, I have seen everything that I wanted to see," he said, as they headed towards the car.

" So are you going to tell me exactly what that woman was talking back there," Sam said, as Ian starting to drive away.

"Sam, none of that concerns you, I'm going to drop you off at the next stop and you are going to find your way back to Port Charles or wherever you want to go."

Sam shakes her head. " Ian Devlin , you don't really know the real Sam McCall do you? I don't back down on a challenge, I actually love a challenge. That is what you are. "

"You heard what that woman said, you are going to die because of me, I care too much about you to let that happen."

Sam was shocked at what she just heard. Did Ian Devlin actually have feelings?

"Ian, nothing is going to happen to me."

Ian sighed. "You got shot because of me."

"No I got shot because Jason wants to kill me and that has nothing to do with you, Ian. I made my own decision to help you. I don't know why I did, but I did.

"I know why you did it." Ian said with a grin. "You like me, Sam."

"Why would I like you, Ian?" she asked. "You are an arrogant ass."

"Then why did you betray Jason Morgan, who were dating for many years. Why did you betray everybody for me? Ask yourself that, Sam?" Ian said.

Sam just shook there in silence, not sure what to say to him.

Was she falling for Ian Devlin?

Alexis sat in her office waiting for Luke to show up when finally he showed up. " It's about time, Luke."

"I'm here now," Luke said. "So what do you need Natasha?"

"I need to find my daughter."

"Kristina?" he asked.

"No, my other daughter, Sam. She with Ian Devlin and he is a dangerous man. I need you to help me find her."

Luke stared at Alexis. "She probably just want to get away from here, I know that feeling."

"I lost her many years ago; I'm not going to let that happen again. Luke Spencer, you are going to do exactly what I ask you."

" Why would I do that?" he said, with a laugh.

"Because I'm the DA and with the lifestyle that you have, wouldn't it be best to be friends with the DA?" Alexis said, with a grin.

"What exactly are you saying, Natasha?"

"You know what I'm saying. Now go and find my daughter." Alexis said, as he looked at her. Luke nodded, as he walked out of the room.

Alexis sighed; she just hopes that he would be able to find her daughter in time before something happens to her.

Lucky typed Ian Devlin's name into the computer database at the police station and it was shocked at what he saw.

As Lucky was walking out of the room, a man stood in front of him.

"Office Spencer, we need to talk to you now. It's about Ian."

"I know everything that I need to know about Ian Devlin."

"No I don't think you do, Officer Spencer," he said, as they walked back into the room.

A half an hour later, Mac opened the door and looked at Lucky. "I'm hope that we can trust you with this information."

"Of course you can. Are you saying that Ian didn't shoot Michael?" Lucky asked.

"We can't talk about that right now." Mac said, as he and the other men walked away from Lucky.

"Lucky, what are you talking about? Ian…."

Lucky looked up and saw Elizabeth standing in front of him.

"How much did you just hear?" he asked.

"I think too much," Elizabeth responded.

He glanced at his ex- wife, he didn't want Elizabeth involved in this, but it looks like she was about to be very involved in it.

"We need to talk, Elizabeth, " he said, as he and Elizabeth walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about what Ian said. Was she really falling for him? How could she fall for a bad boy like him when she has a wonderful guy like Lucky?

But there was just something about Ian Devlin that she couldn't stop thinking about, like the way that he makes her feel, the way that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that they shared,the way that she risked her own life to save his. She didn't want to admit to herself, but she told Ian that Jason was going to kill him that night because she didn't want to lose him.

She was most certainly falling in love with Ian and has for a while now.

Ian stopped the car, and turned to Sam.

" Time to get some rest," he said, as he got out of the car.

As they approached the hotel room, Sam turned to Ian. " What happened to Trina ? How did she die?" she asked.

He walked into the hotel room, Sam followed him and closed the door behind him.

" Don't ever ask about her again."

Sam walked over to Ian. " Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

"How do you know that, Sam? How do you know that it wasn't my fault when you don't know what the hell happened?."

"Then tell me, Ian," she said, as she walked over to him.

She moved closer to him. " I'm not a stranger, Ian. I risked my life for you."

"Nobody asked you to do that, Sam. Nobody asked you to tell me that Jason wants to kill me. You did that all by yourself."

"I did it because I feel something for you, Ian. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He stared at her and walked over to her and touched her face. She leaned into him and kissed him. This time it was for real, she knew that she shouldn't do it, but she just couldn't stop herself. She wanted him.

She unbuttoned his shirt, as she was still kissing him.

He took her shirt carefully to make sure that he didn't hurt her.

" Are you sure that you are up to this?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said, as she grabbed his hand and they moved towards the bed.

&

Later,

Sam was lying on Ian's chest, she felt so wrong about what she just did to her and Lucky, but she knew that she was never going back to Port Charles again.

He stared at her. " I'm falling for you, Sam and I can't let that happen. This can never happen again. I won't let it happen. As soon as we get far enough away from Port Charles, we are going our separate ways."

"Ian, I'm sorry that you lost your wife, but it's not going to happen to me," she said, as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ahhh..."

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I think I'm still a little sore," Sam responded. Ian looked at Sam and saw that her bandage needed changing."

"Let me go and get another bandage, we need to change that," Ian said, as he walked into the bathroom.

Sam walked over to the window and sighed.

Ian walked over to her. "You're regretting it now, aren't you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not," she said, as she turned around and stared at him.

"But I need to know what we are planning on doing next."

A man entered the room, which was unlocked. "I'll tell you what  
you are doing next. You are going to die."

To be continued

Find out in the next chapter who the voice is… lol


End file.
